Chara
“''Together we eradicated the enemy and became strong!” '''Chara Dreemurr' is a playable Undertale character in FightZone, they are a Brawler and an Agility user. Their accessories are the Real Knife which they use for attacks and Chara’s Soul, useful for their character trait Biography After falling into the Underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son. Chara and Asriel became best friends, and monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara's SOUL was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. Chara's motives in this situation are uncertain. In the fourth True Lab tape, Asriel says "Y...yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone.", and in the fifth "Six, right? We just have to get six..." In the Genocide Route, Flowey tells Chara that they should finish what they started and free everyone. Flowey also adds, "Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like. That despite it all... This world is still 'kill or be killed!!". Asriel tells the protagonist that he came up with this philosophy because his resistance to Chara had led to both of them being killed. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara says little about Asriel's resistance other than, "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" Appearance Chara looks strikingly similar to the protagonist, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel Dreemurr, and just like the protagonist, has an ambiguous gender. Both appear to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL is also the same color as the protagonist's, which is indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara is seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which is an inverted color of the protagonist's shirt) and red-brown pants and shoes. Chara has peach skin and brown hair, rosy cheeks, open eyes, and a smile that contrasts the protagonist's stoic expression. Powers & Abilities * Knife Throw: Chara steps forward and throws their knife in a straight line forward, hitting the opponent, meter burning it has them jump backward, throwing a second knife forward. * Impale: Chara grabs the opponent by the shirt and stabs them in the stomach with the knife. Meter burning it causes them to pull the knife out and stab their chest before tossing them away. * Puncture: Chara grabs the opponent’s shirt and stabs the opponent multiple times in the chest before slashing them across the chest, meter burning it has them stab the opponent in the stomach and throws them to the ground. * Determined Slice: Chara summons red energy around their blade and slices forward in the air, sending out a wave of red energy forward. Meter burning it has them dash forward and stab them again. * Determined Lunge: Chara surrounds themself in red energy and lunge forward, tackling the opponent to the ground, meter burning it has them stab the opponent multiple times before standing up. * Determined Spin: Chara surrounds themself in red energy and spin around quickly, slashing the opponent multiple times, meter burning it has them slash downward, knocking enemies into the ground. * Determination: Chara surrounds themself in red energy, their soul comes up and fires a beam of red energy forward, knocking enemies down, meter burning it has them jump forward and slash the opponent. Gear Moves * Knife Boomerang: When meter burning Knife Throw, the knife spins around and comes back, stabbing the opponent in the back. (Enhances Knife Throw) * Gutted: When meter burning Impale, they slice the knife downward and pull it out quickly, stunning the opponent. (Enhances Impale) * Determined Drop: While in the air, Chara surrounds themself in red energy and drops down quickly, slamming both knees into the opponent, meter burning it has them kick the opponent into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (Adds Determined Drop) * Determined Grip: Chara grabs the opponent and surrounds their blade in red energy and slams them into it, meter burning it has them slice upward and then slam them into the ground. (Replaces Impale) * Slice: Chara dashes at the opponent and slices through them on the way by, causing them to groan and be stunned, meter burning it jumps on the opponent’s back and stab them repeatedly. (Adds Slice) * Determined Kick: Chara surrounds themself in red energy and jumps backward before doing a flying kick toward the opponent, meter burning it has them slam the heel down into the opponent’s skull, knocking them down. (Adds Determined Kick) * Determined Tornado: Meter burning Determined Spin has them spin faster becoming a movable tornado for a limited amount of time, stopping upon doing damage. (Enhances Determined Spin) * Determined Spear: Chara surrounds their blade in red energy and stabs it forward, turning it into a red spear that impales the opponent, meter burning it has them jump backward and throw the spear into the opponent. (Adds Determined Spear) Character Trait * Experienced SOUL: Chara’s soul comes out and floats around them, the longer the SOUL is charged the more damage it will do upon exploding after the entire thing explodes nearby the opponent, knocking enemies backward. Super Move * Genocide Route: Chara surrounds themself in red energy and dashes at the opponent, headbutting them in the stomach, they will then slice the opponent across the chest, making them stumble back, they will jump backward and charge up the blade, jumping into the air and slashing downward, slicing through the opponent, causing 99999999999999 to appear above their head, crash into them and end the move.